


That Perfect Girl Is Gone

by sevenbraincells (orphan_account)



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: (AU), Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Amity's Parents Aren't Awful, Coming Out, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Mild Implied...Content, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sevenbraincells
Summary: everyone knew the blights.alador and odalia were some of the most famous directors/producers/actors in the world, so it just made sense for their three kids to grow up in the spotlight. but there were some things that they didn't necessarily want in the spotlight, like information about their youngest daughter, an actress.she'd started in the industry when she was young, and had made a lot of friends and 'friends'. she'd discovered a whole new world, and was ready to share it. she just needed a little bit of help from someone she knew.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	That Perfect Girl Is Gone

**Author's Note:**

> not me writing another coming out fic for amity.

It’s not like Amity was surprised or anything, when she finally realized - and came to terms with - her being a lesbian. It all just...added up. 

The way she was uncomfortable with male interviewers and family friends and fans flirting with her. The way she became really close friends with some of her female co-stars. 

The way that her favourite characters in all of her parents shows or movies were always the female characters without love interests. 

She didn’t doubt that her siblings knew. In fact, they probably knew before she did, if she was being completely honest with herself. 

And it’s not like either of them were entirely heterosexual either. 

Her parents...well they definitely had to have suspected a thing or two. But she doubted that they knew, or wanted to. 

But she wanted to tell them. To tell everyone. 

She was sick of every interviewer asking her when she was going to get a boyfriend, or about her so-called ‘attractive’ male co-stars and all of that shit. Not only was that just wrong, it annoyed her personally. 

She lived in Hollywood, for crying out loud. 

If there was any place where people, in general, would be opening and accepting and not heteronormative, it would’ve been there. 

And it was, to some extent, for her. 

It had taken her a while to accept herself, and the path hadn’t always been linear, but if it wasn’t for some of her co-stars turned closest friends, Amity Blight didn’t know where - or who - she would be. 

First, there was Gus Porter. 

Her parents didn’t like him, nor did they dislike him. 

They were just...neutral about him.

And Amity was really grateful for him: he was so sweet and kind and always there for his friends. 

Then, there was Willow Park. 

Amity didn’t remember how she met Willow. Maybe it was through a children's series they worked on when they were just that? Or maybe their parents were family friends, at some point?

All that she knew was that Willow was one of her first friends in the industry, and one of the only ‘famous’ people who had famous parents. She knew what it was like. 

But Amity’s parents didn’t like her. 

For a while, they split the two up and didn’t let them hang out. 

The news went crazy, but Odalia and Alador Blight managed to keep their image intact and  _ grow  _ with the whole scandal they’d designed. 

They weren’t exactly good people, but they weren’t terrible. 

They were against a number of things that people in the industry, especially at the time, hadn’t been against. 

They fought for child labour laws, against a lot of the stuff that went on behind the scenes that people had always - and continued to - ignore. 

They actually helped their child stars with the pressure. 

They fought for equal marriage rights. 

But they weren’t the best  _ parents _ . Nor were they the worst. 

They weren’t doing their best, but at least they were still trying. 

And finally, of the people who helped Amity be herself, was Luz Noceda. 

Luz was new to the world of fame. 

She’d just finished the press tour for a movie she’d starred in, one that was directed by one of Willow’s dads, and Amity had met her for the first time during the wrap party - of which she was Willow’s plus one. 

And from the first moment that Amity had laid eyes on Luz, there was something about her that just drew her in. 

It had been nearly a year since then. 

And there was an awards ceremony coming up. 

And everyone - well, a lot of people, at least - were asking her about her date to the event. 

Perks of being  _ nearly  _ an adult in Hollywood, Amity guessed. 

Which was how the plan was hatched. 

What better way was there, for her to come out to her family, and the  _ world _ , than by bringing a girl as a date to the event?

Amity couldn’t find one. 

There was only one girl that she had in mind when it came to wanting a date. Another girl who wasn’t straight. 

And that girl was Luz Noceda. 

She just had to explain the whole thing to her, and Amity knew that Luz would agree. They were friends after all, and that’s what Luz did for her friends. 

Amity would just ask Luz to be her date to the event, as  _ friends _ , but have them pretend to be more than, to show herself to their parents.

Sure, having a real date would’ve been ideal, but with the time that she had, Amity couldn’t exactly think of anything better. 

***

Luz agreed, no surprise there. 

And it was the night of. 

Amity was ready, more than she thought she’d be.

Her parents were going to meet her there, as they had a couple appearances to make before Amity did, so she was just going to hatch a ride with the twin sensation - her older siblings, Edric and Emira. 

The ride in the limo didn’t take as long as she thought it would. 

But then again, it was Amity’s first time going to an event like this. 

And there was Luz, standing there in a suit jacket and tutu like skirt. 

She didn’t exactly know how, but Luz Noceda made it work. 

The pair made their way over to one another. 

“Take my hand,” Luz said, holding it out. 

Amity did. 

The two smiled and stayed there, hand in hand, just waiting for the questions and comments to roll in. 

“They’re going to say something about our bravery, I swear.” Amity whispered when she was sure that no one could hear them. 

Luz chuckled at that. “You’ve got a point,” she whispered back. 

They didn’t, surprisingly. 

Instead, they only got asked how long they’d been together for. 

Luckily, they’d rehearsed that. 

Two and a half weeks. So it was  _ really  _ knew. 

And everyone reacted well. Too well, almost. 

The night was over soon, and they were to head home. 

Edric had come over, telling Amity - and Luz, because she was still there - that both him and Emira were spending the rest of the evening at an afterparty, and so were their parents. 

“I’m sure mom and dad would love that,” Amity commented. 

“They’re not going to see us.” Edric replied.

“They better not.” Amity said. 

“You don’t actually expect me to think that  _ you _ are going to the same afterparty as your parents?” Luz added. 

“I like her, she’s cool,” Edric said to Amity. 

Luz blushed, just a bit. 

“Shut up, go, party later or something,” Amity said, walking off, and getting Luz to walk with her.

“We need to work on your comebacks. And responses.”

“We will.” Amity said. “Later.”

“Okay.”

“Right now, we’re going home.”

“I like assertive Amity,” Luz said, only half-joking. 

Amity just sped up in response. 

“I just need you to spend the night,” Amity explained. “Otherwise my parents are going to suspect something.”

“Wouldn’t it be the other way around?” Luz asked. 

“Surprisingly, no.”

The limo ride with the two of them was mostly silent. They just ate some candy and drank water, not saying anything except for thank you. 

And eventually, they were at Amity’s house. 

Nay, mansion. 

“You’ve never been here before, have you?”

“That would be correct.”

“Well, here it is, my house,” Amity tried doing jazz hands to jazz up the introduction of her house, but it didn’t really do much. 

The two wandered the empty halls and Amity led the two of them to her bedroom. “I’ll be here if you need anything, just knock and walk in.” 

“Okay.” Luz said. 

“There’s a guest bedroom and bathroom across the hall. Knock yourself out.” 

Luz seemed a little bit confused, but nodded and walked away. 

Amity was already mostly asleep when she heard a knock on the door, that was followed by someone opening it. 

Suddenly, she was fully awake. “Luz,” she whispered out.

“Hey Amity, can I sit down?”

“Sure,” Amity said, and Luz sat down on the bed. “What’s up?”

“I came to ask you the same thing.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. Coming out is hard, I know, you know, I just wanted to check up on you.”

“That’s really sweet. You’re a good friend.”

“Yeah.”

“Would- nevermind.”

Amity didn’t really know what to say to that. 

“I’m glad your coming out went well,” Luz said instead. “Mine sucked.”

“Your coming out?” Amity echoed.

“Oh. Yeah. I’m bi.”

“Oh.”

“You didn’t know?”

“I mean, I didn’t think you were straight, I just didn’t think-”

“I was open about it?”

“Yeah.”

“Have been ever since I was fourteen.”

“Wow,” Amity said, and she meant it. 

They just sat there, in silence, but it wasn’t awkward. 

Amity enjoyed being in Luz’s presence, and Luz enjoyed being in Amity’s. It was good to be friends with another girl who wasn’t straight. Who had similar experiences to her. Who-

“Can I kiss you?” She heard Luz whisper.

“Yeah,” Amity found herself answering before she could think, and Luz’s lips followed in covering her own soon after. 

Yeah. 

Friends didn’t do that. 

But as the covers moved aside and Luz found her way into Amity’s bed, next to her, she didn’t want the two of them to just be friends. 

(And neither did Luz.)

**Author's Note:**

> yes, that title is from Let It Go. and what about it?
> 
> i too, am waiting for the day that i write something luz-centric.


End file.
